


Masquerade, You Can Fool Any Friend Who Ever Knew You

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, e/r love, piningjolras kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan have a plan to get Grantaire and Enjolras together, and it makes Jehan so happy, and Grantaire easily frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade, You Can Fool Any Friend Who Ever Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> yay more fluff. im not even sure where this came from, but i enjoy it anyway. okay, enjoy :)

“Are you fucking serious?” Grantaire asked Jehan. But Jehan just continued nodding enthusiastically.

“Oh come on, you know that it is really important to actually not be recognized at a masquerade, so wouldn’t the best way be to wear something completely out of the ordinary?” Jehan responded excitedly.

“So a dress is out of the ordinary?” Grantaire sighed. “You wear one every week.”

“Okay, so it’s normal for me, but Taire, it would be so awesome for you!” Jehan exclaimed.

“And why me? Courfeyrac probably wouldn’t put up a fight.”

“Because you need this more than anyone, Taire,” Jehan sighed. “We could even straighten your hair!” Grantaire immediately put his hands on his curls.

“No freaking way, Jehan,” he defended. “Put me in a dress and a mask. That’s it.” Jehan pouted, but was happy inside.

 

Grantaire stood in front of the floor length mirror, in a full ball gown that Jehan had gotten especially for him. Jehan was in a much more flowing and fitted dress. Grantaire had no idea why he was doing this, but seeing the full smile of Jehan’s face seemed to be enough. He sighed and looked at Jehan. “Really?” he asked.

“Of course!” he cried. He handed Grantaire the matching mask. “People still would recognize you with your curls though.” Grantaire turned back to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. If Jehan’s brilliant plan was going to work, he knew he’d have to be unrecognizable. He turned back to Jehan with sad eyes, but nodded slowly. Jehan, however, started jumping up and down with excitement. “Come here!”

 

The boys entered the hall when the ball was in full swing by the time they got there. Jehan smiled as he pointed to Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Enjolras, who were not very disguised. Well, Courf was dressed as a court jester, but Combeferre and Enjolras were in tuxs with simple masks to match the ties they wore. Grantaire sighed at the sight of his Apollo. God, him in fancy dress was absolutely perfect. And made him so horny.

Jehan took him to the center of the room and whispered in his ear, “Showtime!” Courfeyrac came over to the boys and took Jehan’s hand, kissing it gently.

“Good evening, ladies,” he joked. Grantaire shoved him. “Hey, that’s not how ladies behave.”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Grantaire growled. Courf put his hands up, feigning innocence, but he then took hold of Jehan’s hand again.

“You can’t do that, I’m all part of the plan,” he said. He then took Jehan and twirled him onto the dance floor, leaving him alone for Enjolras to make his move. Grantaire looked around, pretending to be interested in the dancing, as Enjolras came over.

“Alright, so I guess you took masquerade to a whole new level,” he started. Grantaire just looked at him, they told him he wasn’t allowed to talk, cause that would give it away with the amount of arguing the two had done. He just looked at his Apollo, trying to convey his response. “So I think you and my friend Jehan would get along well. He’s the one with the dress on as well, dancing with the Courf Jester, I mean court jester.” Grantaire almost had to laugh, but he was sure that Courf had made that joke and Enjolras just repeated it. Was Enjolras, flirting?

“Fine, I guess that wasn’t as funny as I thought,” he said, looking down at his feet. The string quartet began playing a soft waltz, and they both watched Jehan and Courf, come together. “Well, care for a dance?” he asked. Grantaire could not believe this was actually working. Still, he took Enjolras’ outstretched hand and went out on the floor.

Being this close to Enjolras was almost too much to handle. He didn’t know how Enjolras couldn’t tell how he was reacting, because he thought he must be making the craziest scene in the ballroom. Still, Enjolras had his arms around him and he could die happy now. The biggest thing that was maybe keeping him grounded was the fact that Enjolras could not dance. Grantaire was leading them completely, and he wasn’t even tapping into his dance training.

“So you are okay with this, right?” Enjolras asked. He was so close to him right now, he didn’t even have to raise his voice above a whisper. Grantaire just nodded, unable to speak, even if he was allowed to. “Okay.” The song came to a close and Grantaire wasn’t sure what Enjolras wanted to do next.

“Would you like to get a drink?” Grantaire nodded, and Enjolras didn’t let go of his hand the entire walk over to the bar. Grantaire was surprised that Enjolras ordered two glasses of wine for them. He didn’t think he had really ever seen him drink. When they finished, Enjolras was still looking at them. “You know, I’m getting a total Little Mermaid vibe from here,” he commented. Grantaire laughed quietly, but still kept quietly. “Yup, definitely. So are you choosing not to speak or can you really not?” he asked. Grantaire just smiled, enjoying making Enjolras frustrated. It was what he did best.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Are you actually enjoying this place? Cause the only reason I’m here is because of Courfeyrac and Combeferre. I hate these social appearances, unless they are actually for something that’s going to make a difference. A dance is nothing but a silly event for people to have sex with their clothes on in a room full of people.” Oh how Grantaire longed to argue with Enjolras. He literally had to bite his lip to hold his tongue. “What?” Enjolras asked. Still, he didn’t answer. “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here?”

Grantaire took a deep breath. He was so going to either kill or kiss Courf and Jehan after this. He knew he would have to reveal himself soon. He looked back at the dance floor, in which they were watching intently, seeing what would happen. Enjolras took his hand and led him out the door. When they were in the car Combeferre and him and rented for the night, he turned to him and held his hand. Grantaire, in return, reached up and took Enjolras’ mask off. Enjolras looked like he was going to do the same, but instead, he leaned in and kissed Grantaire.

If perfection felt like a feeling, that was it. Grantaire was absolutely frozen at the moment, unable to move after Enjolras pulled back. “I don’t know why I just did that,” Enjolras said quickly, turning away. “I don’t normally do that, ever. But something’s, something’s different about you. You aren’t like anyone I would normally hang out with, and yet, I find you to be so, right.”

Grantaire sighed. He could die happy now, and he probably would once Enjolras found out who he was. “Are you sure you want to do that?” he asked quietly.

“What was that?” Enjolras asked, curious at what the first words from the mystery man were.

“Are you sure you want to do that, with me?” he said, a bit louder. He looked up at Enjolras and sighed. They had past the point of no return, and Grantaire reached up to untie the intricate mask. He let it fall off of his face and watched Enjolras’ face light up in shock.

“ _Grantaire?_ ” he asked in absolute surprise. “Grantaire, I, I,” Enjolras was stuck and Grantaire knew this would be his reaction.

“I’m sorry, I just, Courf, and Jehan, they thought they could-”

“Pull a joke on me? God, this sucks. I can’t believe you went along with this, to hurt me like this. Dammit,” Enjolras was tugging at his blonde hair and he couldn’t believe he had been tricked like this.

“H-hurt you?” Grantaire couldn’t believe those were the words Enjolras chose. “That, that wasn’t the point,” he stuttered.

“Then what was?” Enjolras wasn’t talking like he was before. “To place a bet on if Enjolras would fall for someone? Or if I would actually notice someone like this? God this is so stupid.”

“You’re right, it is stupid. To believe that anything Courf or Jehan say could actually work,” Grantaire argued. If they weren’t in the backseat of a moving car, both of them would have left by now.

“And what was the plan? What was this joke?”

“The joke that you could actually fall for me!” Grantaire yelled at him. “Because we all know that would never happen! You could never feel the way I do!” He ran his fingers through his hair, but he remembered that it was straight and full of hairspray, so he pulled his hand down in disgust.

“Feel like what?” Enjolras asked, his tone completely different, back to how it was before. Grantaire turned back at him, confused. “How do you feel?” he asked again.

“How do I feel?” Grantaire repeated. “I feel like I could shout from the tallest building in the city in happiness from the one moment that Gabriel Enjolras noticed me, enjoyed my presence, and kissed me. And then I could jump off so I wouldn’t have to be under that look of disgust that you have now that you know who it was you actually liked for a split second tonight. And I wouldn’t have the regret I would have if I had jumped sooner, because I got to kiss you, and to feel like it was worth it for just a moment. God, I’m rambling, and you probably want to throw me out of this car while it’s moving. And I so do not-“ Grantaire stopped when he felt Enjolras’ lips on his again. His eyes were wide as he looked at the blonde before him. When he backed up, Enjolras looked up at him.

“Sorry,” Enjolras said softly.

“No, no, you don’t have to,” Grantaire responded quickly. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“You should have just asked,” Enjolras started. “And you would know that you wouldn’t have had to go through this elaborate scheme just to get me to kiss you.” Grantaire looked at him like a deer in headlights. “And Courf, he’s been the one that I’ve ranted to. He knew how much I wanted you, and he still put you through this,” Enjolras said confused.

“I’m gonna kill him. Now only Jehan gets a kiss,”  Grantaire laughed.

“I really hope Jehan only gets a kiss on the cheek, or isn’t the only one you plan on kissing,” Enjolras suggested. Grantaire couldn’t help but smile. The car stopped as he was going to lean in to kiss him. They stared at each other. “Coming up?” Grantaire responded with a kiss, and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

 

Grantaire kissed Jehan on the cheek when he returned the dress and mask. “Hey, where’s my thanks?” Courfeyrac called from the bed. Grantaire smiled at him and then walked over to smack him. “Oh come on!” he cried.

“Trust me, I won’t be the only one doing that when Enjolras sees you,” Grantaire retorted. “Did you really think he wouldn’t tell me how he felt, as well as tell me how he would tell Combeferre and you on a _daily_ basis?” Courf only slinked away, holding his cheek.

“Fair enough,” was his only response.


End file.
